Little Guy and The Mystery to New York/Transcript
The following is a transcript for Little Guy and The Mystery to New York. Words marked with a * means that the part was replaced with something else. Only available in the Greeny Phatom DVD Pack. It can be accessable on disc 12, pressing "Revised Movie", and pressing Play. Chapter 1: Intro Sony Wonder logo Twentieth Century Fox logo TEXT: Sony Wonder and Twentieth Century Fox presents screen. A CRT video screen turns on VHS labeled "AFTER GPTM" is inserted static LITTLE GUY: batteries on the Toy I think its done. Now, time to turn it on. the Toy on comes a Little Guy doing the chicken dance DR. BEANSON: Wow, that's sick! LITTLE GUY: Yes, it is. huge shadow appears Huh? What's going on? huge hand comes in and scoops... static logo forms from TV Chapter 2: Dr's House/The Great Discovery [fade to Dr.'s House. Jungle Boogie plays, and the Greeny Phatom characters come in] LITTLE GUY: What's going on here? DR.: Somebody stole my Russian songs, so I'm stuck with this. [Jungle Boogie] I took DJ lessons, so... for another CD where is it... [takes out Walkin' in the Sun] Here it is. CD plays for 10 seconds LITTLE GUY: Alien Guy? out disc and smashes it DR.: Hey, I won that during the Anti Gree-- LITTLE GUY: You remember that time when I killed a Gree G. creation?! DR.: So? pieces fall onto ground DR.: Grr! says "Foosch Yo Mung" DR. BEANSON: "Foosch Yo Mung?" they are seen walking inside a cave, following a series of dots they see a Qujia board LITTLE GUY: Let me see... Hmm, I don't know how to use this thing. DR. BEANSON: Just call Monty Python! does MONTY PYTHON: in Anybody called me? DR. BEANSON: Yes. We need help with this board. MONTY PYTHON: Oh, yes I can do that! works occur, and papers rise DR. BEANSON: That was not fact, nor fiction. LITTLE GUY: Let's read it! read the papers Chapter 3: Gree Guy Coming hours later... reading LITTLE GUY: ...then... Gree Thy Name Is Not Pure. Wait, "Gree Thy Name Is Not Pure"? to the Simpsons' house. Gree Guy teleports in GREE GUY: Hey, Greenies, I'm back! But wait, this isn't the correct place to find them... oh well. to open door Argh. door with Scan Passer 9000 inside BART: Lisa, it's not me, it's just that... door melted SOMEONE IS INSIDE THE HOUSE!! LISA: Oh no! HOMER: Wha? taken away Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! Guy takes SC9000 GREE GUY: Mission complete. teleports Chapter 4: New York Battle to New York. Gree Guy falls, hitting himself on a road. Homer lands on him and the SC9000 lands on him, too. The Greenytoons characters land on him too. More characters (including BFDI and II) fall in GREE GUY: Ow!! up, runs away LITTLE GUY: After him! He's running away! out GPS I found him! He's inside "TDK Electronica". enter LITTLE GUY: Got ya! gun Let go of him! GREE GUY: No. handgun everywhere, takes remote COINY: Retreat!! LITTLE GUY: Fine, Coiny. Chapter 5: The Battle PIN: Everyone take out your weapons! do GREE GUY: It's 100+ against 1. Don't worry, my troops will rise to HUNDREDS! out Battle Droid spawner Now, it's 100+... against 20000. Droids come out GREE GUY: Get ready to be OBLITERATED! handgun WAKE UP, SANTED SAILOR! SANTED SAILOR: ...zzz...dream isl...huh? No. back to sleep GREE GUY: Ugh. handgun LITTLE GUY: USE SPONGY AS OUR SHIELD!! SPONGY: Got it! in London GREE GUY 2: My master is going to like this. chip on Big Ben Big Ben flies in TDK Electronica GREE GUY: Retreat! do BART: Dad! You're okay! HOMER: Me too. Chapter 6: Big Ben Falls shop GEO GUY: LOOK OUT! BIG BEN ABOUT TO FALL! LITTLE GUY: Oh, no. closer RUN!! all run. Big Ben gets smashed to newsroom REPORTER: London's greatest landmark, Big Ben, crashed into New York today. Londoners are really not happy here, so here's the question: who did it? spins in, with title "BIG BEN DESTROYED" LITTLE GUY: Gotta run as fast... garden Good. down, eats his snack sneaks in, spies on him Chapter 7: The Fight LITTLE GUY: Who's there? WARIO: Die! ! fighting GEO GUY: So I see you're fighting. minutes later WARIO: Die! Little Guy Little Guy: Argh! Geo Guy: Oh no! What happened? Little Guy: I am sick. I got Gree Fever. Geo Guy: Wario is working with Gree Guy? Little Guy: Yes. Guy fights Wario. Wario dies Geo Guy: That's what he thought. Chapter 8: The Quest for Mario's Game to GameStop Mario: Let's-a see... [New Super Mario Bros.] Bowser: Mwahaha, the game reviews said this game is awesome! Workshop 360 appears behind him. Bowser kicks Mario out of GameStop Bowser: Give me that! game back, makes door unopenable "BOWSER ONLY." Good! appears from tube, buys game his home Mario: Let's-a see: empty What?? Manual? Grr!! quit ME GOTTA FIND CATRIDGE!! Chapter 9: The Chase/Glitchrio 1-2-3 GP Bart: Wow. Toys 4 Us? Ooh! "Dr. Beanson's Pastry" over Dr. Beanson: Sorry, you cannot eat food. strikes him Grr! away Bart: Gotta find... THIS CAR! in and drives away Car driver: Hey! up to Dr. Beanson's truck, then jumps onto it Dr. Beanson: No way. Bart, who gets squished by a ton if cars surgery truck comes in and picks him up to Little Guy's house Text: LITTLE GUY'S HOUSE - 12:01am Guy sleeps, then his TV turns on TV: Raar! [Little Guy wakes up. The TV, now known as Glitchrio, orders Little Guy to...] Glitchrio: OBEY GLITCHRIO, DESTROY THE WATTERSONS! Guy screams as Glitchrio comes closer to him. Cut to black... Chapter 10: A Dream to garden. Little Guy wakes up Little Guy: Aah! walks up Coiny: Hey, Little Guy, I heard you screaming. Is there something wrong? Little Guy: Well, the TV started up itself, and called itself Glitchrio. Coiny: And? Little Guy: He took over ME! Coiny: Oh, that's TERRIBLE! Oh, and yes, I saw Mario chasing Bowser. screen, Mario yells "GIVE ME THE GAME!" Little Guy: ...so? Chapter 11: Mario and Bowser's Final Battle finally caught up to Bowser Mario: This ends here! Bowser: Well, I was about to hack your game to replace the player into ME! Mario: No! Bowser minutes later... Bowser: This isn't over... dies takes the game house tests the game Mario: I like this game! Chapter 12: Coffee Bar Assault/Dream Logo Land to Bart and Little Guy in front of a coffee bar Bart: Ow... still hurts... I need to get food. Little Guy: Me too. inside Guy finds Dr. PBS without a mustache Little Guy: ...Dr. PBS? Dr. PBS: The pigs cutted my mustache. Guy and Bart order coffee The pigs shaved it off. Guy and Bart wait for their coffee birds come in. A gunshot is heard, and the birds are dead. The shooter, Kenneth, reveals himself Kenneth: Anybody want to die? evacuates Little Guy: Not me. gun Bart: Distract him! I will run. runs Dream Logo Land Text: DREAM LOGO LAND Guy teleports next to the Carlco logos Gree Guy: Time to rock. big "2000" out battle droid spawner B1: Invade dream logos. Put everything into "Gree Guy rocks!" except for Carlco ones. do Chapter 14: The Volcano and his mom is exploring a volcano Marge: Watch out. leading to dream logo land appears Guy's hand appears and grabs Nicole. Gree Guy appears Gree Guy: Goodbye. Marge into volcano lava Marge: Goodbye, Bart. Please win this for me. PLEASE! in lava takes out gun, aims at Gree Guy. Gree disappears cries appears Kenneth: You're mine. Bart Chapter 15: The Plan Text: KING PIG'S LAIR King Pig: Even though I stole the birds' eggs, I hereby declare that a plan is in motion. Gree Guy is trying to rule the world. We need IDEAS! PLOTS! WEAPONS! And we need it now! applause "Get weapons first, then buy props for war and kill Gree Guy." sounds King Pig: Come on, let's roll! do outside see Kenneth kidnapping Bart and Mikey Kenneth: ...and you too. Chapter 16: Gree Guy's Castle Guy stands next to the castle Little Guy: It's time. weapon, storms castle Text: 1 hour and 49 seconds of travelling later... Guy finally reached to Gree Guy's room inside Little Guy: Ha! Found you! Guy fights Little Guy and rants Little Guy: Escape! magic key and Mikey escape the castle Guy throws grenade at castle, and the castle collapses Chapter 17: Pixar Lamp Saves The Day/Mikey in Big Ben at the volcano, Pixar Lamp sees the portal to Dream Logo Land Pixar Lamp: It's time. in Lamp sees the Carlco logos, then finds hammer Pixar Lamp: Time to wreck those logos. does Lamp teleports back to Earth at King Pig's lair, Mikey is saved by Small Pig the fallen Big Ben, Mikey was waken up, sees Homsar behind him Mikey: Homsar, we need help. Gree Guy seems to rule New York, and is turning it into New 1-2-3 Gree City. [Homsar starts singing a song from The Three Mouseketeers] disappears Mikey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! falls into the void, known as the Final Dimension Chapter 18: The Final Dimension finds himself in the Final Dimension Mikey: Where am I? Pig appears King Pig? King Pig: Gree Guy seems to have ruling New York, and is turning it into New 1-2-3 Gree City! I have weapons to stop him from ruling it. Let's roll! Chapter 19: Beadon Minimal Rock... robed human appears Beadon: I, Beadon, am the supreme warrior of all history! starts firing shots at Beadon Beadon: No! out Vector Sword, duels Pixar seems to be getting the upper hand, where he fires more shots at Beadon. Beadon disappears, now there's a soul flying up Chapter 20: Final Boss Man Revealed sneaks under Big Ben, revealing that Gree Guy is breaking the clock. Gree Guy runs away, and another robed human appears Final Boss Man: I, Final Boss Man, will rule this world with Gree Guy and his evil allies, HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! Mikey. After that, he runs into the Final Boss Castle Chapter 21: Final Boss Castle across the stormy look of the Final Boss Castle. We cut to the inside, and in one of the corridors Joey: Take this! chair at Dr. Protodisco, who fights back Dr. Protodisco: No... inserts boomstick into Dr. Protodisco's leg and chest, thus damaging them badly No... then finishes him off by inserting his gun into his chest... NO! ...firing, thus blowing his head off. Joey then throws Dr. Protodisco to the ground TBA Category:Transcripts Category:Greeny Phatom Wiki Category:Greeny Phatom Wiki 2.0 Wiki